Never Jump Into a Hat
by The Shimmering Sea
Summary: What if the Mad Hatter didn't only have one child, but two. Kat doesn't live in Storybrooke, but that doesn't stop her from finding her way into the Enchanted Forest and Neverland.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! This is my first ever story so I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Once Upon A Time or any of it's characters.**

* * *

_"Daddy will you read me a bedtime story?" I asked as I picked up one of my storybooks._

_"Of course kitty Kat." He smiled tiredly. "I just left something at the office that I need to go grab." _

_"Okay daddy, hurry!" _

_"I will Kitty Kat." _

_He came over and kissed my forehead and then walked out of my room. What I didn't know is that it would be the last time he ever walked out of my room._

_I waited and waited for what seemed to be hours. He never came back._

* * *

I rang the doorbell of my "new home." It was an old Victorian house, but I could tell it was kept in good shape. I knew immediately this one wouldn't last long. After my father left I was sent to live with my mother parents. They were very kind to me. After a couple years of me living with them they passed away. After that I was sent to live with another of my mother's relatives, but they hated me because they blamed me for my mother's death. Her death wasn't my fault, she died giving birth to me, but they found that a good enough reason that I was responsible. I was also quite a very stubborn and difficult child, so I was sent to live with another relative once they got tired of me. And then another and another.

The door opened and I was greeted by an old man. "Welcome, you must be Kat! I'm your Uncle and I'm very glad to have you stay here. Come in come in!"

The man seemed nicer than most of my family that had taken me in over the years. I looked around the room and I immediately noticed that there were books everywhere. I picked one up from a small hallway table. "Goldilocks?" I read aloud.

He smiled, but when he smiled he got a crazy look in his eye, "Oh don't touch those. Not yet at least." He looked down at my small backpack, "Is that all you have?"

I sighed, "Yes, but you don't need to worry it has everything I need in it." It had been my backpack for as long as I could remember. It had pajamas, an extra change of clothes, and my fathers old funny looking top hat. He had two but when he left me he took only one, so I kept the other.

"Perfect! Here follow me and I'll show you your room."

My room wasn't exactly anything special. It had a small twin sized bed, a dresser, and a mirror on the wall. There weren't any windows so it did have a slight claustrophobic feeling. I stood in front of the mirror and stared at my reflection. My curly blonde hair seemed so dull. I wish that I had my fathers brown hair. We didn't share much in resemblance so the only thing I really had was his old hat. I took my backpack off and unzipped it. The hat was at the very top so I took it out and tried it on.

"That hat is a very special hat." I turned around quickly and I saw my uncle standing in the doorway.

"No, it's just my fathers old hat." I said quickly and stuffed it into my backpack.

He smiled the same crazy smile from earlier, "Kat, you should know what is does better than anyone."

I looked down for a second and when I looked back up he was gone.I was about to close my door when I noticed a book on the ground. The book from earlier, Goldilocks. _"No, he couldn't possibly know. Could he?"_ I paced around my room before I finally pulled out the hat and set it on the ground _"I guess it's time to find out what really happened."_ The hat started to melt into the ground and the floor was swirling purple and I jumped in making the same mistake I made when I was only six years old.

_"I have to leave for a few hours, okay Kitty Kat?"_

_"Okay daddy." I ran up and gave him a big hug._

_He put on his old tattered top hat, "Remember not to touch my other hat."_

_I nodded. My father had his two hats ever since I could remember and I was never allowed to touch them. I went into his room and stared at his second hat. He kept it in a glass case on top of his dresser. "It looks normal to me." I said. I decided to climb up onto the dresser and I opened the glass case. I reached my hand out to touch it. At first I only poked it and nothing happened, so I picked it up. It almost felt like it vibrating so I dropped it onto the ground and a purple like portal opened on the ground. I started backing away slowly frightened. The portal seemed to be calling me into it, so I stopped backing away and I walked towards it. Then I did the stupidest thing I could do. I jumped in._

_I fell into a dark forest. A few yards away I saw a cottage. My stomach growled loudly when I st_

"Daddy will you read me a bedtime story?" I asked as I picked up a book called "Princess and the Pea.

"Of course kitty kat." He smiled tiredly. "I just left something at the office that I need to go grab"

"Okay daddy, hurry!"

"I will kitty kat."

He came over and kissed my forehead and then walked out of my room. What I didn't know is that it would be the last time he ever walked out of my room.

I waited and waited for what seemed to be hours. He never came back.

Present day-

I rang the doorbell of my "new home." It was an old Victorian house, but I could tell it was kept in good shape. I knew immediately this one wouldn't last long. After my father left I was sent to live with my mother parents. They were very kind to me. After a couple years of me living with them they passed away. After that I was sent to live with some other relatives. I was a difficult and stubborn child and they didn't really like me, so I was a

sent to live with another relative and another and another.

The door opened and I was greeted by an old man. "Welcome, you must be Kat! I'm your Uncle and I'm very glad to have you stay here. Come in come in!"

The man seemed nicer than most of my family that had taken me in over the years. I looked around the room and I immediately noticed that there were books everywhere. I picked one up from a small hallway table. "Goldilocks?" I read aloud.

He smiled, but when he smiled he got a crazy look in his eye, "Oh don't touch those. Not yet at least." He looked down at my small backpack, "Is that all you have?"

I sighed, "Yes, but you don't need to worry it has everything I need in it." It had been my backpack for as long as I could remember. It had pajamas, an extra change of clothes, and my fathers old funny looking top hat. He had two but when he left me he took only one, so I kept the other.

"Perfect! Here follow me and I'll show you your room."

My room wasn't exactly anything special. It had a small twin sized bed, a dresser, and a mirror on the wall. There weren't any windows so it did have a slight claustrophobic feeling. I stood in front of the mirror and stared at my reflection. My curly blonde hair seemed so dull. I wish that I had my fathers brown hair. We didn't share much in resemblance so the only thing I really had was his old hat. I took my backpack off and unzipped it. The hat was at the very top so I took it out and tried it on.

"That hat is a very special hat." I turned around quickly and I saw my uncle standing in the doorway.

"No, it's just my fathers old hat." I said quickly and stuffed it into my backpack.

He smiled the same crazy smile from earlier, "Kat, you should know what is does better than anyone."

I looked down for a second and when I looked back up he was gone. I was about to close my door when I noticed a book on the ground. The book from earlier, Goldilocks. _"No, he couldn't possibly know. Could he?"_ I paced around my room before I finally pulled out the hat and set it on the ground "_I guess it's time to find out what really happened."_ The hat started to melt into the ground and the floor was swirling purple and I jumped in making the same mistake I made when I was only six years old.

* * *

**A/N I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter! Sorry for any grammatical mistakes. I tired to read through it a few times to make sure there weren't any but I'm not the best at grammar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Second chapter woot! Tell me what you guys think, I would love your feedback!**

* * *

"I_ have to leave for a few hours, okay Kitty Kat?"_

_"Okay daddy." I ran up and gave him a big hug._

_He picked up his old raggedy hat and put it on, "Be sure not to mess with my other hat."_

_I nodded. Once he left I ran into his room and stared at his other hat. He kept it on top of his dresser. Every time he left I stared at it, but I still couldn't figure out why it was so important. I tried asking him about it, but he always said the same thing, "As long as you don't mess with either of the hats everything will be fine." I stared at it some more and I decided to try it on. I grabbed it and before I could put it on my head it started vibrating. the hat was becoming heavier almost as if the ground was pulling it towards the floor. I dropped the hat and purple swirls started forming around the ground. It almost looked like a portal was forming. Then in that moment I made a big mistake and jumped in._

_I landed in a dark forest. "Hello!" I called out, "Is anyone here?" The only response was the wind whistling through the trees. I looked around and I saw some smoke in the distance. I ran towards the smoke and there was a small cottage in the distance. As I got closer the smell of freshly cooked porridge came out of the windows._

* * *

**Kat's POV**

I fell from the sky onto a beach. I tried getting up, but my ankle hurt too much. I looked at my surroundings and found on one side of me was water and the other side was jungle. _"This isn't the place I was in 9 years ago."_ I turned my head around and I saw a group of three teenage boys walking towards me. They were all wearing dark brown cloaks.

"Who are you?" I questioned them.

The tall one with the blonde hair smiled, "Well, well, well, you aren't supposed to be here." Then I felt something hit my head and darkness engulfed me.

**Felix's POV**

I looked down at the unconscious girl. Her curly blonde hair looked like gold in the sunlight. There was no denying she was pretty.

"What are we supposed to do with her?" Owen asked. He was one of the newer lost boys.

"Well we kill her of course! Pan won't want anything to do with a girl!" I sighed, Frankie, another new recruit thoughts that killing was just the answer to every problem.

"We can't just kill an innocent girl!"

"Enough!" I exclaimed, "There will be no killing." Owen smiled triumphantly. "Not yet anyways." His smile immediately disappeared. "We're taking her to Pan just like anymore normal recruits. He will decide what to do with her." The two boys nodded. I could tell that they looked up to me. Me being second-in-command and all. "Frankie, you're going to carry her to the camp. Frankie picked up the girl and threw her over his shoulder like it was nothing. _"Wow he's pretty strong," _I thought. _  
_

We walked back to the camp and Frankie dropped the girl on the ground. All the lost boys stopped what they were doing and stared at her. I looked around for Pan, but he was no where to be seen.

"Felix." I turned around and saw Pan standing right behind me. "I'm almost never able to use my tricks on you." Pan looked around and saw all of the lost boys silent. "What's going on with everyone?"

I cleared my throat and pointed down at the girl. Pan smiled at her. Then growled at everyone else, "Everyone clear out! I need to have a chat with the girl when she wakes up. Felix you stay."

We waited for a few silent minutes until we saw the girl start to stir.

**Kat's POV**

I woke up in the middle of a jungle. "Where am I?" I said groggily. I sat up and felt a horrible pain in my head. Way worse than a normal headache. I looked up and saw the tall boy with the blonde hair from earlier and another boy with light brown hair.

"What's your name girl?" The tall one asked. I looked at his face and saw a long scar going down the side of it.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Well for starters he's the only one who can take away that horrible pain in your head." He pointed towards the boy with the light brown hair.

"Oh ya that pain from you knocking me out."

The boy with the brown hair smirked, "Maybe you'll tell us your name if we tell you ours." He pointed to the taller boy, "That's Felix and I'm Peter."

"I'm Kat." I looked at there faces but they were both the same as before. Usually people reacted to my strange name. "Where are we?" I asked, "You didn't answer me before."

"Welcome to Neverland Kat." Felix said.

"Neverland? No, no it didn't possible." I looked towards Peter. "Peter, Peter Pan!"

He smiled, "You sure do catch on quickly, Kat."

"No, this isn't real." I murmured. "It's just a dream. It's just a dream like last time."

Felix looked at Peter Pan and Pan nodded his head. "Are you so sure about that Goldilocks?" Felix asked.

* * *

_I walked into the house and saw three bowls of porridge sitting on the counter. After smelling the porridge I heard my stomach growl loudly and I realized how hungry I actually was. "They probably won't mind if I just take a tiny bit of food." I thought. I tasted the first, but it was far to hot. The second bowl of porridge was way to cold. The last bowl of porridge was just perfect so I ate it all up._

* * *

"How do you know that?" I questioned moving myself farther away from the two boys.

Peter came closer to me and touched his hand to my forehead, "That should help with the headache."

My whole head cleared up and it felt as if nothing had happened. "Can you fix my ankle? I think I sprained it."

Pan stood up and started walking away, "Maybe another time Kat. Felix take her to the spare tent."

Felix nodded. He picked me up and flung me over his shoulder.

"I can walk you know." I mumbled.

I couldn't see is face, but I was sure he was smirking, "What about that sprained ankle?"

The spare tent was just a little ways outside of there main camp. Felix set me on a small cot. "This is where you'll be staying. Since you aren't in the main camp you'll have someone outside guarding you while you sleep. It will most likely be me or another older boy."

"So are you and the other boys the lost boys from the story?"

"That's us. I'll be outside the tent if you need anything."

Felix walked outside of my tent and I laid down on the cot. As much as I didn't want to be there I couldn't exactly escape. Peter Pan and his forces were far to strong. I decided I would just go along with whatever they had planned until I could think of a foolproof plan.

* * *

**A/N Hope you guys liked it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! I thought some parts turned out really well! Also no flashback to Goldilocks times in this chapter, wasn't really in the mood to write it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of it's characters**

* * *

**Felix's POV**

I stood outside of Kat's tent for an hour when Pan came over, "Felix, I'm going to have a word with the girl. You can leave for a while if you want."

I shook my head, "I'll stay here. It isn't a problem." Pan was very intrigued with this girl and I wanted to know why. Usually when a girl find themselves in Neverland it was a mistake the shadow had made, but I had a feeling the shadow isn't what brought Kat to here to us.

"Suit yourself." Pan walked in the tent and I tried to listen to what they were saying, but I heard nothing. _"He cast a spell so I can't hear,"_ Pan had never kept anything from me before. I was going to find out why he started with this girl.

**Kat's POV**

I had been paced back and forth in my tent for about an hour when Pan walked in. "Hello, Kat." He took it upon himself to sit on my cot next to me. "Here's how this is going to work. I'm going to ask a few simple questions and you're going to answer. Then if I'm feeling generous I may just answer a few questions of your own."

"I'll answer all of your questions if you answer just one of mine first." Pan seemed amused that I actually tried to make a counter offer. Before he could say anything I asked my question, "Why am I here? Jumping into the hat was a mistake. I shouldn't have made the same mistake twice and I realize that now. Please can I leave!"

He laughed. "Kat, tell me this how did you open that portal? You were in a land without magic, but yet a little 6 year old managed to do something her father was trying to do for years. Then you were able to do it again nine years later. So tell me how did you open it?"

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. "I-I don't know."

Pan jumped up from my cot and stood right in front of me so our faces were just inches apart. "Well my dear that is the reason why you're here, so we can figure out exactly how you managed it."

He stood there for a few more seconds and then turned to leave, "Wait didn't you have questions for me?"

"You already answered them dear." He smiled again and walked out.

The smiled stuck in my brain like glue, _"He really does have a nice smile. Stop Kat! you are not falling for him."_ I couldn't be falling for him. I mean sure he was undeniably cute, but there was something off about him that I didn't like, but oh how I loved his smiled. Thinking of it just made me smile at the ground like an idiot.

"What are you smiling for?" I looked up and saw Felix standing in front of me. "Thinking about Pan?"

I started blushing like crazy. "No, why would you think that?"

He laughed, "Please every girl that's every been on the island has fallen for pan instantly."

"But there aren't any other girls here."

"Girls on Neverland don't really belong. Sometimes they come by accident but they never stay long"

"Then why am I here?" Pan's explanation really just confused me more than I was before. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Pan's requested that I show you around Neverland. So get up and come with me."

"Ya I don't think that is going to work," I pointed to my ankle. "Unless you have a car to take me in I'm staying here."

Felix looked confused for a few seconds, "What's a car? Nevermind." He came over to me and picked me up and took me out of the tent. "Who said anything about walking?" The next thing I knew we were in the air flying high above Neverland.

**Felix's POV**

Probably my favorite thing on Neverland besides the whole eternal youth thing was flying. The sky was so peaceful, it was nice to get away from all the boys and Pan sometimes. Pan didn't allow me pixie dust often, but when he did I would just fly around the sky and embrace the quietness, but Kat decided to ruin it this time by screaming at the top of her lungs.

"LET ME DOWN!" She demanded.

She tried to squirm her way out of my arms. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see I'm the one who's flying so if I'm not holding you, you will be enjoying the fall to your death."

"Please take me down." I started to feel her shake a tiny bit.

"I see you're afraid of heights."

"No!" She argued. Her voice got a bit high pitched. _"That must happen when she lies. I'll have to remember that."_

"Don't worry, it's just right down there." We descended and landed on the ground softly. "Here we are, Mermaid Lagoon."

"It's beautiful," Kat mumbled. Mermaid Lagoon was probably my favorite place in Neverland. Since the mermaids left the area it was quite peaceful and the water was always beautiful, it looked like it was glittering gold.

We both sat down on the ground and sat in silence for a few minutes. Then I remembered what Pan had instructed me to do, _"Make sure she has fun and loves it here by the end of your trip."_ I stood up and took of my brown cloak revealing an outfit similar to Pan's and dived into the lagoon.

The cool water felt so nice on my skin. It had been forever since I had gone for a swim. I came up for air and I heard Kat gasp, "Felix! What are you doing?"

I ran out of the water and picked Kat up bridal style and threw her in the lagoon. Then I jumped in next to her. We both came up for breath at the same time. Kat laughed, "What was that for?"

"I'm showing you what Neverland is all about."

"Throwing people into the water?" She questioned.

"No, it's about having fun and not following the rules or listening to adults."

"You all follow Pan's orders and listen to him?"

"Pan is the one who gave us this freedom. It's only fair we follow a few loose guide lines." I didn't want to lie, but the truth was Pan was very strict and had many rules, but they were all fair... Mostly. I looked up at the sky and saw that it was already turning differnt shades of pink and purple. Kat looked up too, "Time to go back?"

I nodded. Pan would be furious if we missed the party, "I heard that Pan was preparing something special for you when we get back to the camp." I saw her blue eyes light up at the mention of Pan. Kat hadn't even been here for a day and she was already head over heels for him. We got out of the lagoon and began the journey back. I remebered to fly closer to the treeline for Kat. We flew over the main camp and I saw that a few lost boys were already preparing a fire for the party.

We landed right in front of Kat's tent, "I'll have one of the lost boys bring you some dry clothes before you're surprise."

"Thanks, I just wanted to tell you I had fun. Thanks for showing me the lagoon." She looked up at me and we stared at each silently for a few seconds before she stood on her tip-toes and kissed me on the cheeck. Right on top of my scar. She blushed then ran into her tent. I smiled, _"Maybe she's not as head over heels for Pan as I thought."_

**Peter Pan's POV**

I watched Kat kiss Felix on the cheek from the bushes. _"Perfect everything is going along as planned."_ I watched Felix after Kat ran into her tent and I saw a smile I had never seen on him before, love. _"Felix is falling for Kat and Kat is falling for Felix."_ A smile crept onto my lips, _"Perfect."_

* * *

**A/N There it is :) Remember I'd love your feedback so leave a review!**


End file.
